The present invention relates to an electric drive, particularly for vehicles, having at least one first and at least one second electric machine, and to a vehicle having such an electric drive, as well as to a method for operating the electric drive.
Currently, several million two-wheel vehicles with an electric drive are already being sold worldwide. Originating from bicycles with an electric drive, electric drives are increasingly also introduced in the field of scooters or “motorbikes”.
It is an object of the invention to create an electric drive that is particularly suitable for use in the motorbike field.
This and other objects are achieved by an electric drive, particularly for vehicles, having at least one first and at least one second electric machine. The electric machines are arranged relative to one another in a manner comparable with the cylinders of an opposed-cylinder internal-combustion engine.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.